Una Loud muy Rampante
by Ficlover93
Summary: Su afición era enorme cuando descubrió ese mundo. Creyó conocer la cima y cuando menos lo esperó, encontró que aun hay más. Y nunca esperó que en algún momento de su vida lo conocería tan de cerca. Un golpe de suerte a su corta edad, y su más reciente sueño cumplido.


_**Una Loud muy rampante**_

—Así que, ¿explícame de nuevo a dónde vamos? —Decía ella dejando notar su molestia—.

—Cariño, sé que estas molesta, pero ya te lo he dicho varias veces, el avión tuvo un problema y tuvo que aterrizar aquí de emergencia —trataba de explicar Rita con la mayor de las paciencias—. Mañana abordaremos otro para llegar a Milán.

La pequeña princesa ya tampoco tenía ganas de seguir escuchando la misma excusa. Por más que ella le preguntara, la respuesta no sería diferente. Le frustraba un poco que esta situación se estuviera dando, puesto que trabajó muy duro para conseguir ir a esa presentación de moda en Milán como premio por ganar uno de sus tantos concursos, y por un tonto avión, era probable no llegar a tiempo, y para buena suerte de Rita y de Lana, quien ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de acompañarlas para poder probar el verdadero sabor de la pizza, Lola al fin se había tranquilizado un poco.

—Vamos, hermana. Mamá ya dijo que llegaremos a tiempo —mencionó Lana con optimismo—. No hay por qué preocuparse. Además, los del avión fueron muy amables en darnos un tour de compensación a Ma… Marra… Marranole —dijo la pequeña mil usos poniendo todo su esfuerzo por intentar leer—.

—Maranello, cariño.

Al menos el camino en el autobús pasó relativamente rápido mientras jugaban a la misma pregunta y la misma respuesta durante el camino… o al menos lo fue para Lola.

_~O~_

Al fin habían llegado a su destino turístico, relativamente rápido desde que salieron del aeropuerto. El lugar no era muy grande y parecía predominar un gusto hacia los caballos, puesto que en el lugar específico en el que arribaron, se encontraba una estampa que pudieron notar varias veces al llegar al poblado, solo que esta vez se trataba de una estatua que sustituía a la figura en dos dimensiones de color negra y con un fondo amarillo.

Al bajarse inmediatamente del autobús, las niñas y su madre notaron como la policía local comenzaba a colocar algunas vallas para delimitar calles cercanas, dándole a eso no demasiada importancia y comenzando a caminar para buscar algo que hacer o que comer durante el considerable numero de horas que van a estar en el lugar. Pero antes de marcharse por completo a otro lugar, un cartel, colocado también por la policía, llamó la atención de Lana, pero este, al estar en italiano, obviamente, no pudo comprender nada de lo que este anunciaba, y no tuvo más opción que seguir a su madre y a su hermana gemela a cualquier lugar en el que pudieran pasar el tiempo.

_~O~_

—Bien, niñas. Eso no… salió como esperaba.

—Tampoco sabía cómo yo esperaba —mencionó Lana emitiendo un gran eructo—.

—Sí cariño, pero eso no significa que puedas ir a cada una de las mesas a probar si sus pizzas son originales o no.

Rita trataba de no ser muy dura con su hija, pero ni ella ni Lola pudieron pasar por alto el incidente que ocasionó a varios de los meseros al realizar sus "investigaciones". Aunque no sr podía decir lo mismo de Lola, quien realmente se encontraba furiosa después de que tan descortésmente les pidieran que salieran de aquel restaurante. No entendía nada de italiano, pero no las necesitó para comprender perfectamente las palabras altisonantes que les dijo aquella persona encargada de sacarlas del lugar.

Lola emitió un suspiro de resignación, pues después de todo, ella era Lana y no iba a cambiar. Al menos podía pedirle que intentara comportarse de una manera medianamente decente para el evento en Milán, aunque a decir verdad, después de lo que había presenciado, no esperaba mucho de parte de su gemela. Comenzaba a creer un poco como Lynn en eso de la suerte cuando Lana ganó el último lugar que quedaba para ir al festival.

Mientras caminaban de vuelta al lugar donde tomarían de nuevo el autobús, el cercado de las calles comenzaba a predominar, así como la afluencia de gente. Toda la multitud que, conglomerada, estaba justo detrás del cercado de las calles.

—Oigan, ¿qué esta pasando? —Cuestionó Lola, olvidándose un momento de lo enojada que se encontraba con Lana—.

—Iré a ver —respondió la pequeña rubia de la gorra roja—.

Decidida, se escabullo entre la multitud, una barrera de al menos unos 10 metros de espesor de gente hasta donde se encontraban esas vallas que vieron colocarse hace unas horas. Y mientras intentaba abrirse camino por toda esa gente, veía por pequeños resquicios como destellos de un color rojo muy característico pasaban por el frente. Había visto el color antes, pero no lograba recordar donde, solo una muy grata sensación dentro de ella, la cual la emocionaba, porque sabía que al descubrir lo que toda esa gente ocultaba, sentiría una gran emoción.

Estaba cerca, solo dos filas más de personas para lograr enterarse de eso que estaba generando tanto bullicio. Pero al tratar esa primera barrera de personas, quedó atorada entre dos piernas. Se esforzó lo mas que pudo para liberarse, impulsándose con los brazos de esas piernas que la tenían presa, lo cual conseguiría, pero al momento de salir, el mismo impulso de su cuerpo la mando hacia adelante con mucha fuerza, estampándose contra la valla de metal que estaba justo en frente.

El golpe la desorientó un poco, pero aun así, abrió los ojos, se encontraba mareada y solo veía ese hermoso color rojo del otro lado de la valla. Poco a poco todo se fue aclarando, y el color comenzó a tomar forma, y además, ya no solo era rojo, también había negro en forma de circulo. Su vista se aclaró completamente y pudo ver claramente lo que había atraído a tanta gente, y no era para menos.

También había muchas cámaras, pero el centro de atención para ella era ese vehículo. Las curvas que daban la forma al espectacular monoplaza frente a ella la enamoraban, y parecía que tenia suerte, fortaleciendo la teoría de Lola, pues montado en el coche, una persona que apenas y alcanzaba a ver que estaba ahí por el casco sobresaliendo de la carrocería, encendía el coche, haciendo resonar los estruendosos 1040 hp de ese motor, y al mismo tiempo, sintió una onda expansiva de aire chocar con su rostro. No era para que saliera volando, como algunas veces con los amplificadores de Luna, aunque tal vez la distancia ayudó un poco, inclusive pudo jurar como el suelo tembló por un segundo.

Poco después, el ruido del motor cesó, y la persona ahí dentro salía, aun usando el casco, y obviamente el traje característico, del mismo color que el vehículo, y sin saber de dónde, una persona con más con el mismo atuendo, solo que sin casco, se acercaba al tipo que acababa de salir del vehículo, quien se retiró el casco. Ambos eran chicos, uno se veía claramente más joven que el otro, el cual era pelinegro, estatuara media y de tez blanca; y el otro hombre, también era de tez blanca, más alto que el otro y de cabello rubio, claramente de ascendencia europea.

Lana no podía creer ante quienes se encontraba. Ahora todo tenia sentido. La ilusión se reflejaba en sus ojos, mientras recordaba algunos videos que vio en internet acerca de esas competencias, además de un par de películas. Antes de ver todo eso, pensó que la cima del automovilismo se relacionaba con su ídolo, Bobbie Fletcher, sin embargo, una muy testaruda niña castaña amante de los deportes le abrió un poco más el panorama. No tenia mucho que había descubierto el mundo de la máxima categoría de automovilismo mundial, y ya soñaba con algún día correr a esa velocidad.

Los sujetos saludaban a la gente mientras otro hombre con un micrófono se acercaba a ellos, obviamente, habló en italiano, pero puso todo su empeño en tratar de escuchar lo que quería, los nombres de esos pilotos, unos que nunca olvidaría.

Y para hacer el sueño todavía mas grande, ambos se tomaron el tiempo para acercarse, justo a la zona donde Lana se encontraba tras esa valla, saludaron a algunas personas, los dos, pero uno de ellos notó a la pequeña niña rubia norteamericana, sus ojos evidenciaban su sentir, así que él tomó su gorra, revolvió su cabello y le regalo la gorra que él portaba. Después de eso, ambos se alejaron, el evento había finalizado y la gente comenzaba a retirarse de a poco, pero Lana no se despegaba.

Lo que ahí vio y vivió fue único, y con nueva gorra, el sueño estaba completo. Finalmente, Lana exhaló débilmente tres palabras.

—Gracias, señor Sebastian.

* * *

_Y esta señores, fue la historia... del semestre, así como voy. Ok, no._

_Bueno, esta de más comentar que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y esta historia me tomó dos domingos, de 2 horas cada uno, por eso es más fácil que les pueda traer historias así, pues un capitulo de HyP, o de VA, o DmC me toma alrededor d madrugadas de entre sábado y domingo, y muchas veces, incluso las tardes de los mismos domingos, y debido a mis ocupaciones, es muy difícil hilar dos fines de semana seguidos._

_En fin, con esa que espero sea una explicación suficiente, vamos a los puntos del fic._

_Se trató de una historia que más o menos estuve pensando desde enero, una vez más, añado un poco de una de mis aficiones. Esta de más decir que se trató de la escudería Toro Rosso... Ja. Ok, no. Hablamos del todo poderoso Cavalino Rampante, bueno, contra todo menos el dinero de Mercedes (por el bien de la Fórmula 1 y el automovilismo, Hamilton, vete a otra escudería y demuestra que eres un piloto, no solo un accesorio más del auto)._

_Y bueno, para terminar, les diré que estoy haciendo lo posible por traer capítulos de mis historias principales, y me enfoco más que cualquiera a HyP, el cual va a cumplir un año desde la ultima actualización. Una disculpa para los dos o tres que siguen esta historia, les juró que hago lo más posible por avanzar con ella, pero realmente las palabras ya no salen. Y a quien siga VA y DmC, tampoco he dejado en el olvido esos fics, es solo que las temáticas son algo complicadas, sobre todo para alguien como yo, pero espero y haré todo lo posible por traer un capítulo de alguno de estos entre este mes y el siguiente._

_Gracias de verdad a los que me siguen dando una oportunidad y espero que realmente les haya gustado la historia._


End file.
